supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyrick Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Kim: "Bubbles has been kicked out of at least 100 preschools for his bad behavior." Announcer: "Annie heads to Hawaii on a rescue mission to face the cruelest boy she has ever met." Bubbles: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Bubbles: "I hate cucumbers!" Bubbles: "You're poo-poo!" spits in his mother's face Annie: "You do not spit at anybody." attacks a rabbit with a hammer Kim: "Honey, leave that baby rabbit alone." pushes his older brothers down the stairs grabs a little girl's face, frightening her Announcer: "Bubbles has older brothers..." Rowley: "We are not tired! We don't wanna go to bed." Bubbles: "Yeah, Rowley and I hate going to sleep!" Kim: "Go to bed, both of you." is writing on paper Announcer: "Can Annie try to comfort the cruel kid..." Bubbles: "Goodbye to all of you, you stupid (bleep)s!" Announcer: "...or will everything completely crumble and fall?" Bubbles: "SUPERNANNY IS REALLY GONNA FAIL!!!!" Observation Begins Annie: "Did Bubbles ruin any holidays?" Kim: "Hanukkah and Rosh Hashanah were both disasters. Back at California, where we came from, Bubbles ruined it by knocking over the menorah." Annie: "Oh, no..." Kim: "Bubbles also ruined Halloween by taking off his clown costume and running in the streets naked and saying 'Trick or suck my (bleep) and eat some (bleep)!' towards a neighbor. He also gobbled up all of his older brothers' treats once we got home. Then, Bubbles damaged most of the electronics in our house and lacerated Thomas via a kitchen knife. Thomas had to go to the hospital due to the incident. Soon, I called the police due what Bubbles did. When the police arrived, they arrested Bubbles for vandalism, abusive language towards a police officer, and attempted murder of Thomas." Morningtime Disaster Kim: "Aloha Kakahiaka (Good Morning), Bubbles. Time to get up for preschool!" Bubbles: "No...mummy." Kim: "Bubbles, the cops are gonna come and get mommy if you don't wake up." Bubbles: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!" Kim: "What do you want to wear today? Oh, how about your Wreck-It Ralph T-shirt and your favorite blue jeans?" Bubbles: "These clothes are ugly! I am not trying them on!!!" throws his Wreck-It Ralph t-shirt and his blue jeans at Kim's face Kim: "Okay, what do you want to wear instead?" Bubbles: "I DON'T KNOW!!!! BESIDES, I JUST DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!" Kim: "Don't you like school?" Annie: "Kim struggled to get Bubbles dressed for school." is now dressed in denim blue overalls, white sneakers, and a red shirt Kim: "I also made some oatmeal for you." Bubbles: "SCHOOL IS FOR (bleep)ING LOSERS!!!" and Rowley are ready for school pushes his bowl of oatmeal so hard that it falls on the floor Bubbles: "I don't like oatmeal." gathers all three boys into the van and drives them to school Cut to: walks Bubbles to his preschool class and drops him off there drives off in her van Having Company Over Annie: "Later that day, Kim's friend Nani came over with her husband Hinano and their daughter Haumea, who happened to be Bubbles' age." Kim: "Hi, I haven't seen you since high school, Nani. How are you?" Nani: "Great. I'd like you to meet my daughter Haumea." see a little girl about Bubbles' age with long black hair with a pink hibiscus and brown eyes, she is wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts and a pair of brown sandals. Kim: "Hi, sweetie." Haumea: "Aloha..." sets Haumea down next to Bubbles with plenty of toys for them to play with and plenty of crayons and paper to color and Bubbles are at the table coloring scribbles on Hauema's picture is upset, and she runs to her parents Hauema: "Daddy, he colored on mine!" Hinano: "Tell him not to, say 'do not do that, Bubbles,'" Hauema: "Do not do that, Bubbles!" punches Hauema in the face Bubbles: "I shall shut your (bleep)ing mouth with some sturdy duct tape!" gets some duct tape and places the tape all over Hauema's body parts Hauema: "Hmmph hmmph, hmmph hmmph!" (Translates to: "Help me, daddy!") Naughty Pit Annie: "There is no discipline technique made for Bubbles. So I introduced the Naughty and Super Naughty Pits for him." hits Rowley Rowley: "OW! That hurt!" Bubbles: "I will kill you!" Kim: "Bubbles, this is your warning. Hit your brother again and you will be sent to the Naughty Pit. Do you understand me?" spits in Kim's face Kim: "OK. You are going in the Naughty Pit." Bubbles: "Leave me alone, poo-poo!" carries Bubbles to the Naughty Pit discards 10 beanbags into the pit Kim: "Bubbles, look at mommy, please. You are in the Naughty Pit because you hit your brother and spat at my face. Stay here for 3 minutes." smacks Kim in the face and instantly escapes from the Naughty Pit runs outside naked to climb a tree Naughty Chair Stay in Bed escapes from bed Bubbles: "Can't catch me. I'm gonna watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Kim: "No, not now. It's bedtime, dear." Bubbles: "I WANNA WATCH MICKEY MOUSE CLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBHOUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thought Box Roaming Technique Reward Chart Annie: "Today, I introduced the Reward Chart." Bubbles' Extremely Epic Tantrum Lyrick family are at a fancy restaurant Bubbles: "I hate cucumbers!" Kim: "Just try them, dear." Bubbles: "NO!!!!" Kim: "Just a few bites. That's all." Bubbles: "I....HATE....CUCUMBERS!!!!!!" punches his bowl of salad and it flings at a waiter's face Waiter: "That's it, I quit." stares at the family, who is embarrassed with Bubbles' behavior Jeremy: "Everyone, we're leaving." Annie: "Dinner did not go well for the Lyrick family. As a result for that horrible incident that night, Bubbles was thrown out of the restaurant by the manager. And when they returned home and when mom placed Bubbles on the Naughty Pit, Bubbles kicked up an extremely epic tantrum that lasted for about 18 hours." Kim: "No more restaurants for you, mister." Bubbles: "I WANNA GO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" ignores the tantrums Kim: "I can't understand you." tosses a potted plant at Kim's face Kim: "OK. That's it. Go to your room." Bubbles: "NO! AND SUCK MY (bleep)!!!" takes all of his clothes off and darts outside naked cut to: [Rowley is playing the Sorry! ''board game with Thomas] Thomas: "Where's Bubbles?" looks out the window and witnesses Bubbles running outside naked Rowley: "Mommy, Bubbles is running outside naked!" Kim: "OMG." runs outside and catches Bubbles Roaming Technique Annie: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Roaming Technique." Bubbles vs. the Babysitter '''Annie: "While mom and dad are out to go surfing together, I hired a babysitter named Bonita Dumais."' Kim: "We are going out to go surfing. So boys, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior for Bonita. She's your babysitter." Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Jewish Holiday Transcripts